Soft and Silent (Kuroko No Basuke Members x OC)
by Pufflesaursunite
Summary: Travel on a journey like never before into the relationships of the Generation of Miracles and their girlfriends. The laughter, smiles and tears. The love, hatred and heartbreaks. Find out what makes them so special, especially to the people who love them the most.
1. Chapter 1: Midorima x OC

Soft and Silent : Chapter 1: **Midorima x OC**

" BAKA~!" she screamed in his face, snatching his lucky charm of the day, a green toy frog, and thrashing it into his face with full force. Of course, it didn't really do much impact but at least she had a opening to release all of her stress.

" What are you doing?" he gripped her arm tightly and muttered in her ear, his eyebrows furrowed with great anger brewing. She could feel the tight grip on her arm and a sharp pain shooting up her arm but she tolerated it, knowing that if she could take this one blow, she could escape him forever. Besides, her pain threshold was quite high.

" I'm breaking up with you." she laughed maniacally before staring straight at him in the eyes coldly, a look that he had never seen before. " I don't want to live like this anymore." she spat, attempting to shake off his grip on her arm but the attempt was futile as he tightened his grip even further.

" Fine, then go." He turned his head away, but his hand trembled as his grip loosened. He couldn't bear the thought that he was going to lose her forever, but he wasn't going to turn around and apologise to her.

Her lips quivered and she stared at him before turning around with determination. She would have to go away and leave him to be. She couldn't really stand this type of life anymore, not with him being all cold and unresponsive and then hot and passionate to her at times. What she really wanted was a normal regular Japanese boyfriend that would make her feel loved and supported, which he, obviously, did not.

With every step that she took away from him, she could feel the repercussions of it all. The heartbreak and all that he took away from her. The strings that had stitched back her heart came loose after all.

Whoever who said "No strings attached" must have had been a total idiot.

The tears fell, of course. Not that she ever did hold it back in the first place. She could still feel his warm caress on her face, wiping away her tears.

_She could feel each single drop of her salty tears sting her eye but she didn't care to wipe them away. She was too preoccupied with him. As she watched him get defeated time and again, she could feel his frustration at how he wasn't able to shoot at all with his defender blocking and anticipating his every move. He basically had no space to move and because of that, his brows were furrowed, his perspiration dripping down his face unlike before._

_She could see it and she knew how much it hurt his pride. Before this, he could walk back to his position easily while the rest watched his shot arch and shoot itself perfectly into the hoop as if it had a life of its own. However, now, he could do nothing. His pride. His dignity. His perfectness._

_When the buzzer rang, she still couldn't move, her lips only trembling to speak as her watery eyes glanced up at him apologetically. The plastic water bottle in her hands that she had planned to pass to him had been crushed by her sheer strength resulting in an entire puddle of water at her feet, her shoes already drenched._

_He towered over her, his mere height of 195cm compared to her petite 159cm body, and he frowned with displeasure, his hand moving forward towards her at a great velocity but she did not flinch. Slowly, his hand came down on her face gently, his palm enveloping her cheek as his fingers swiped away her crystal droplets of salty tears off her face._

_"It's not like I've died. Stop being so sad." He muttered as if annoyed, but she could tell that he was trying to make her happy in his own unique style._

_"It's not like I wanted to. Some sand got into my eye!" She retorted, trying to look clearly unhappy with him but then almost mentally slapped herself. Really? Sand? That was the smartest thing she could've come up with? Of all things, sand._

_" Really..." He smiled slightly towards her and kissed her on her forehead gently. She didn't notice until that moment that he had already bent down on his knees to be level with her._

_" Baka." She pouted and hugged him, not minding all of his perspiration drenching onto her clear white blouse. She could feel his warmth radiating and she liked it. That sense of security that it gave her..._

_" Put the jacket on. I... I don't want you catching a cold." He murmured, carefully helping her to wear his own Shutoku jacket and she obliged, childishly holding up her hands like a little primary one child waiting for their parents to help them put on their clothes._

_" You lost." The words suddenly slipped through her lips and she could feel his body tense, stiffening like a piece of wood, before he relaxed and looked at her dead in the eye._

_" But I've got you." He whispered, and she smiled, embracing him once again and lying comfortably on his chest, a wide grin etched into her face._

_That moment of pure bliss was unforgettable..._

She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality. This time, she herself had to wipe her own tears now that they had already broken up. Turning around just for one more glance, she saw his shadow in the crowd of the Tokyo Main Station, his green hair visible in the midst of the people.

Glancing towards the floor, she spotted the green toy frog that she had thrown towards his face and hesitated. How could he have just left his lucky item on the floor?

However, she shrugged off the constant nagging of the thought in her mind and stepped forward to pick it up. She recognised it. It wasn't just a lucky charm. It was the lucky charm that she had wished for him at the temple of luck and love just a few months ago.

Her hands shook, but she did not cry again.

Only a feeling of desperation and desolation engulfed her, wrapping her in its misery and entrapping her in its loneliness.

A sign that he gave up on their relationship... Why was there this feeling of sadness in her heart that threatened to tear her apart? And yet, she was the one who had requested to break up.

Laughing to herself, she shoved the lucky charm into her green bag and walked away from the train station.

At least this time, it was for the better of the both of them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

NOTICE: yesh, there will be a second part. So this isn't complete yet.

So please wait patiently. Thank You.

Please vote to support and comment for more ideas and follow~

Thank you very much! o


	2. Chapter 2 : Midorima x OC

Soft and Silent: Chapter 2: **Midorima x OC**

She dumped her bag onto the floor, the moss green colour directly contrasting with the marble white floor, and slumped into her seat, her feet nimbly twiddling in her cotton sandals freely. She was totally exhausted, the dark panda-like shadowy circles that encircled her eye like some kind of a new eye shadow was enough proof.

Sighing, she reached into her bag for her water bottle, twisting open the bottle cap without any hesitation. Just when she was about to raise the luminous green water bottle to her lips, the homeroom door slammed open with five figures standing at the door.

Almost immediately, she dropped her water bottle in astonishment, the water gushing out of the mouth and spilling all over the floor but she didn't care about it. All she could see was them in front of her. Him, actually, in particular. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She still missed him even after her breakup with him, but she knew that she had to move on somehow.

The mere thought of that scene she had seen was haunting her, nagging her about how she was a failure, and how pathetic and naïve she was to have thought this would have been her pure and innocent love stories like those that she used to read about in fairy tales.

_"She wouldn't know about this would she?" The girl looked up at him worriedly, but he shook his head, replying with a kiss on the girl's lips to assure her that all her worries were unfounded. After his lips left hers, his lips turned upwards, a thing she had thought he would never do towards anyone else._

_Hiding behind the bushes, she felt like she was the one who was invading on their relationship, like she was the one who was the third wheel, even though she knew exactly that that girl was the one who was intruding on their relationship but when she saw his smile, she knew something. Perhaps, their relationship had already gone stale after he had lost that basketball match._

_She knew that deep down in his heart, he had blamed her for the loss of the match. The Daily Ohasa had said that people of her horoscope would bring bad luck to people of his horoscope that day, and yet, she had managed to persuade him after much pestering to allow her to go for the competition to watch him play. After all, she had went to watch all his previous matches and didn't want to miss one at all. And then, he had lost that fateful day._

_Managing to clamp her hand onto her mouth, she controlled herself from making any sound at all that would interrupt the couple. Maybe... just maybe... this would all be a great big joke and that he would surprise her. But she knew that it was all real. At the end of it all, it was she who was just lying to herself about this entire relationship._

"We have brought Midorima back." Akashi stated emotionlessly, as he beckoned Aomine to carry out his command. Aomine stepped forward, pushing Midorima towards her. Kise turned away, tears in his eyes as Kuroko patted his back in an attempt of silent comfort.

Midorima stumbled before catching his balance and steadying himself in front of her, reverting back to his stone cold face that lacked emotion. His eyes glanced over her before his hand reached up, pushing his spectacles upwards and breaking that small little emotional thread he had left towards her. How could he love someone he hated so much for ruining his match? He had tried so many times that day to tell her that it was not possible but she had pestered him for so long that he had actually gave in to her request. Which kind of eventually led to his downfall.

She looked up at his face, mixed emotions in her, and then rose up from her chair, her chair rebelliously screeching against the smooth surface of the floor. Calmly, she walked slowly towards him before stopping beside him.

" I knew." she said, her voice almost coming out as a whisper, almost as if it was about to be carried off by the winds. Even she was shocked at how she sounded. How could she sound so vulnerable? So weak? So unlike her usual self which was bubbly and energetic.

His eyes widened, but he did not speak. The rest of the four figures stood there in silence, watching the entire scene. Their sheer presence had scared the rest of the class, almost mysteriously forcing everyone into silence, with everyone minding their business.

As the words left her lips, she felt an instantaneous course of relief rush through her, as if a heavy weight had been lifted from her heart. Almost as quickly, she brushed past him, her steps picking up speed as she lightly tapped her feet onto the floor one by one before stopping to bend down to pick up her water bottle.

"Thanks though." she smiled towards the rest of the four figures, before exiting the homeroom in a light spirited way. She had gotten it off her chest, and now she felt almost nothing. Sure, there was still an ache, a feeling of emptiness and desolation, but she could feel herself heal, and she was going to need that.

Midorima stood still like a wooden block, still startled by her words. She had known all along. She had... and yet, she had endured it. The pain and suffering that you get when someone you love so much betrays you. She had tolerated it. She had known all along.

All along.

Turning around, he ran out of the class, flustered and in a frenzy, totally unlike his usual cold and calm demeanour. He wanted to apologise. To apologise for what he had did to her, and what he had put her through.

Actually, he knew that he couldn't bear to hurt her, because he loved her. And yet, he had used the most despicable method to hurt her and torture her.

So even if he had to spend his entire life searching for her, he was still going to find her, just to tell her one simple line.

" I'm sorry."

- END of **MIDORIMA X OC CHAPTER 1 & 2**-

Thanks!

next up should be aomine... not sure. not sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Kise X OC

Soft and Silent: Chapter Three: **Kise X OC**

" Yup, just one more shot!" The photographer smiled with satisfaction, clicking away on his camera as he took photos of the image of perfection standing right in front of him. The model practically sparkled with _rainbows and unicorns_ and made all of his fans swoon at his feet, worshipping his every movement.

" And... Done! Thank you Kise-kun!" the photographer exclaimed and patted the model on his back as if entertaining an old friend. The model, Kise, just turned to smile in gratitude at the photographer and said nothing more, returning back to his make-up studio and locking the door in silence.

As he slumped into his chair, he automatically flipped open his neon yellow LG phone, staring at the LED screen intensely.

**One hundred and ninety-eight missed calls. Two hundred and twelve messages.**

He sighed, tossing his phone onto the table. Of course, he was still irritated at her... Although not as much as yesterday, although he obviously wasn't going to spend his entire day worrying about her. However, every time he shut her eyes to rest, he could see her.

The tears like precious beads of love tainted with pain streaming down her face. Her palms silently resting on her lap, not a single visible attempt to cover up her tears. Her hair messily tied in a bun, strands falling along the sides of her face unlike her normal prim and proper appearance. Her legs forever straight on the bed, unable to move another step anymore. Her entire body lay so silently rigid on the bed as if she was a doll, a figurine with no life.

She had been in a car accident when they were about eighteen and she was paralyzed waist down. He feet could not no longer touch the floor or feel its soul and spirit pulsing through as she would previously, swirl around with the electricity and passion coursing through her veins. Now she was just trapped to the bed like a bird in the cage, her freedom bound to the wheelchair and bed.

More so, he had forgotten what they had fought about. He wasn't even sure if it was something big. Vague memories of the argument could barely suffice. It was something about their entire relationship or the accident or something along those lines.

Frustrated, he grabbed his phone, unable to resist that compelling urge to dial her number and give her a call just to hear her deep and cracked voice warm his empty heart. Punching in the numbers fervently, he enthusiastically pressed the call button, pressing the phone against his ear as he heard the sound of the call getting across.

A click.

Someone picked up.

" Ohayou!" Kise chirped into the phone, unable to contain his excitement. How long was it since he had heard someone pick up the phone since the last time he dialled this number? Three hours? Twelve? It seemed as if he could not remember a lot of things now, and yet, he still remembered her voice and face.

" The number you have -"the line cut off abruptly as Kise flipped his phone shut. His eyebrows furrowed as he dialled the number again only to have the same response. He couldn't understand how her number could have changed when he didn't notice at all. Totally irritated with how things were technically not progressing with him spinning round in circles, he went through all the messages that she sent him.

_Friday 8.42pm_

_" Kise-kun, gomen (sorry). I didn't mean to shout at you... It's just... Please call me back..."_

_Friday 9.15pm_

_"Kise-kun, please call me. I've been calling so many times... I miss you so much... Please respond..."_

_Friday 10.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, I'm going to sleep soon. I'll call you tomorrow."_

_Saturday 12.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, I've just woken up. I feel really tired nowadays... Where are you?"_

_Saturday 1.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, I've left a lot of messages but you aren't responding. How are you?"_

_Saturday 3.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, I'm so sorry. Please. Please don't ignore me."_

_Saturday 9.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, please... please..."_

_Sunday 10.00pm_

_"Kise-kun, please help me... I miss your warmth so much. I cannot stand not seeing you."_

_Monday 9.00 am_

_Kise-kun, today they came to see me... But I still cannot face them without holding so much hatred in me."_

_Monday 11.00am_

_"Please Kise-kun. I cannot see the world without you. Please come.""_

_Tuesday 12.00pm_

_"Ryouta, thank you. I saw them today and forgave them. Gomen... I have to go where the path to hell leads me to..."_

Kise dropped his phone onto the floor, his hand clamped over his mouth. Silent sobs echoed in the room, the reality flooding and breaking through his gates and dams he built up when she had left him. He shook his head, collapsing to the floor like a destructive heap of mess. He couldn't take the reality, so he had left it as it was. And yet, he had to open the wounds today...

He could remember the fight now. A minor thing that seemed so big and important at that time. They had fought about when he would take her out to an amusement park like how he had promised her. She had insisted on going to the amusement park that very day, but he had decided against it because he was afraid to be scolded by his manager if he was to be sighted in public with a girl and taken by the paparazzi. Now thinking back, he could've just agreed to her request. Such a small minor thing, and yet he could not fulfil it.

He could still see it. The entire scenario that lay right flat dead in his eyes.

**_"Ryouta, she has passed." Akashi commented coldly as he judgingly eyed his former Teiko teammate hug the already lifeless and cold corpse. He could see the weakness in his eyes, but he didn't know what better way to comfort him. The rest of the Generation of Miracles knew that Kise had been with her for five years already since they were fifteen._**

**_They could still see her smiling and laughing with them during group outings and how Kise looked so blissful and contented beside her. She was his beacon of light in his shadows that guided him along the way, leading him from the dark. However, that light was now gone._**

**_Her body laid in a white silk night gown, her elegance and silence so still as if death had not yet reached her and she was still in a deep slumber. The glass of water was still on the floor, the water split all over the floor but no one bothered to clear the mess up. The pills from the bottle lay strewn all across the table beside the bed, some even scattered onto the bed._**

**_In her hand, she continued to hold her phone, a gift from Kise. It was a matching couple's phone, the type that showed how much they loved each other. The glass crystal keychain that hung from her phone was gripped so tightly in her hand that it had embedded itself into her hand, but yet her face showed no sign of agony nor pain._**

**_Kise hugged her lifeless form, regretting how he had missed the moment to support her at her weakest. This was all his fault. He loved her so much but she had left him because he had stubbornly rejected meeting her for a month even though he knew how much she depended on him._**

**_This was all his fault._**

Kise had to face reality. She was gone, and it was his fault.

- END OF KISE X OC-

Author's note:

This may not really be a legit X OC chapter but yeah...

*applause*! I SURVIVED WITHOUT COUGHING OUT BLOOD,

:D two book updates in one day :D AWESOME!

**Vote, follow and comment for support, feedback and encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4: Murasakibara X OC

Soft and Silent: Chapter Six :**MURASAKIBARA ATUSHI** **x OC**

" Nene, pass me the sweets..." she heard a mumble beside her as she turned around restlessly on the tatami mat. Totally tired and exhausted, she was exasperated by how little sleep she was getting by being woken up almost about every single damn minute of her life just for small little rations of sweets and snacks even though she had technically, barred him from eating sweets. She couldn't stand his constant poking at her arm and all the whining involved during the whole duration of the begging for sweets and had succumbed to his requests, rather having to cave in than to have had endured that tortuous moments of pain and agony which involved her ears being infested and stuck with all the weird noises and sounds that he made beside her.

"Here. Goddamnit, now stop pestering me."She mumbled, reaching into the bag of sweets and tossing the fist full of sweets onto his face.

Mumbles of small little cries of goodness could be heard but she clamped her hands together on her ears in a futile attempt to block out the sound of a certain Titan feeding on his tiny minute victims which she had so readily handed to him.

"More..." he complained once he finished all the food that she had passed him within a minute by shoving the whole lot of sweets and snacks into his wide open mouth like a big baby. Frustrated, she got up from the mat and sat on her pillow, staring angrily at him. He stared back at her, a look of sheer innocence plastered on his face when he munched onto the snacks. The corners of his mouth was dirty with some kind of a random cheese snack bits that he had, and although that made him seem messy and a bit of a dirty person, it made her anger simmer down.

Staring right at him, she looked at him in all seriousness while trying her best not to laugh. Who would actually believe that this big baby that looked like a freaking purple haired giant titan was her lover and an absolute scaredy-cat of her awesome angry face that kept him in check.

"You." she glared at him, puffing up her cheeks in an attempt to look angry. He gulped, swallowing down all the chewed up food in his mouth in one go in his nervousness and looked at her with a pure look in his eyes. Slowly, he got up from his mat too and sat up straight in a cross-legged position. His body practically towered over her, his face turning slightly downwards for him to continue to meet her gaze. It was unusual for him to get up. Normally, he would have just let it be or attempt to calm her down. She immediately felt overpowered by his enormous presence and moved back slightly for a more comfortable space set between them. Even though they had been lovers for the past six month, his presence still somehow intimidated her, almost as if she was scared of him.

"You... Stop asking for sweets. I need to sleep." she complained, folding her arms in defiance and calming her frantic heart down. Looks like she still couldn't get used to this friendly yet deadly giant. His face slowly turned from one of faked innocence to that of sheer annoyance and his eyes turned into small little dark purple slits that swirled like a whirlpool of doom.

"You're not even my real girlfriend. We're just friends with benefits." he growled, grabbing her wrist in a vice like iron grip and jerking her up for her to meet his eyes.

" I... We're..."she sputtered, in absolute shock at what he said. To think she had foolishly thought that **they **were more than just that. Of course, that was all just her imagination that would never really come through. She knew that he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that was kind, special and sweet. The kind that made him laugh, smile and pay attention. He would never ever bear to hurt her. A friend of hers. Best friend of hers to be exact. She, however, was the opposite. He never did hesitate to hurt her, be it physically or mentally. He never paid attention when she spoke to him, always munching on his snacks and sweets as if she wasn't even existent and well alive and speaking in front of him.

She never knew when their kind of relationship started. It seemed to go along the lines of how she had been threatened by him or something about them getting drunk. She wasn't really sure anymore.

"Fine. Let's stop." she said defiantly, staring up into his eyes with a fiery determination to finally call it quits. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure out whether she was really joking with him or whether she was for real.

Shaking off his hand, she stood up and shoved all of the snacks and homework she had in his bedroom into her bag and scrambled out of the door while he was still in a state of shock, taking the chance to flee. She knew that if his other side was awakened, she would have a more difficult time trying to escape from his grasp. She had to leave before all of that happened. She was done with his lies and all that crap he had put her through.

Just when she was scurrying away, a black shadowy figure stood right in front of her and she bumped into a broad and wide muscular chest. Her winter clothes didn't seem to keep her warm enough, or maybe it was because her heart was too cold already, and she shivered in the snow. Her chattering teeth and white lips softened his heart and his hand slightly raised for a second to caress her face but he decided against it, his hand slowly dropping to the side.

" Aka- Akashi-senpai?!" she stuttered, unable to keep her cool. She wanted to run, but she knew that she couldn't escape from him. How could anyone escape from Akashi? He was the ultimate emperor, the deciding factor of a person's life or death, almost similar to a God. However, she was afraid that he would go to Murasakibara and 'return' her back to the very person that gave her both heaven and hell at the same time.

"Why are you running so frantically away?" he smirked, tapping his feet in the cold snow while eyeing her, scrutinizing her face. He didn't miss that small little hesitation when she answered him of course. Nothing could escape him, not even his father.

" He... he said we aren't anything." she whispered out the harsh and cruel words that he had said. The brutality of the words that sliced so deep into her heart and soul, ripping her very being apart. Unable to hold her façade anymore, she broke down, collapsing into his arm even though she knew that he was an extremely dangerous person. Through sobs, she relived the entire episode, her tears wetting Akashi's shirt but she couldn't care less.

"I don't want to see him ever again." she cried, before finally fainting into Akashi's arms, her mental energy totally exhausted already. Brows furrowed, Akashi carried the sleeping junior on his back and settled her into the limousine while his butler followed behind, holding her bag.

As Akashi sat properly onto the black and soft leather seats of his limousine, he flipped his neon red phone open and dialed the numbers of the very person this 'junior' of his hated and yet loved with such a passion. " Atsushi. I order you to never ever come to my house." he stated with a domineering and commanding tone and shut the phone swiftly, ending the call even before Murasakibara had an opportunity to answer.

**3 years later [ age: 19 years old (Akashi) and 18 years old (OC)]**

"Onee-chan~! She doesn't want to drink her milk!" she cried out exasperatingly, trying to get her girl to drink her milk properly. Akashi strolled over with a gentle and warm smile and sat down beside her. Stretching out his arms, he carefully carried his beautiful and absolutely adorable niece onto his lap and kissed her cheek as if he was her father.

" Let me do it," he smiled towards her and took the milk bottle, slowly coaxing the young child into drinking her milk. She stared at him, almost lost. She could see his shadow, the light purple hair and eyes. How it would be like if they were an actual family. However, that was out of the question. He had gone on and moved on without her, continuing to date his girlfriend. The last she had heard of them was that they were engaged.

Her daughter sat on Akashi's thighs, a pure and innocent look on her face that practically glowed. "Ma- ma-" she mumbled, attempting to reach out for her before falling onto Akashi's chest with an 'oompf'. At the sight of her young daughter's antics, she laughed heartily, smiling warmly at her daughter with a radient glow on her face.

Even after three years, she still didn't regret the decision she had made to give birth to this wonderful bundle of joy. Akashi's family had adopted her as their only daughter, and of course, spolit princess, and Akashi effectively became her brother, protecting her from any kind of harm. He had nursed and pieced her back when she was broken, providing her with warmth and support, even though it seemed unlikely of the arrogant and egoistical emperor to do so.

_Without **him**, her life was still amazing with her precious little gift he had left behind._

- Mura-chan X OC-

This probably sucked. I'm sorry guys.

Like seriously. Sorry. :(

Awww. Took me long enough.

- Updates anyone? Does anyone want updates? -

You guys can request... i mean... it was always open... but... i dunno...

YEAH! OuO ROCKIN' DEM SOCKS OFF.


End file.
